Trick or Treat
by Rogue Queen's Gambit
Summary: Originally a Halloween special meant only to be published on it has blown out of proportions into a full blown story! Kagome introduces the cast to the wonders of Halloween.


**Trick Or Treat**

**By: Koneko Hanyou **

**Chapter 1: What? FREE Candy!**

Jumping excitedly out of the well, Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the hut containing her four friends. Her plan was great! It was so perfect; she just knew they would love it!

"Inuyasha! Come here!"

"What? Oh, Kagome, you're back."

"Yea, bring everyone else out; I have something to tell you guys."

"Umm, ok. Miroku! Drag your butt out here and bring Shippo and Sango with you!"

As the three friends trouped out of the hut, Kagome urged them over to her with an excited smile on her face.

"Okay, do you guys know what tomorrow is?"

"Uhhh, tomorrow?" asked Shippo

"I believe tomorrow is Wednesday, Kagome-Chan." Sango stated.

A more chipper voice stepped in and said, "I believe tomorrow is the day Lady Sango said I could finally..."

"Shut your damn mouth, monk." Sango growled menacingly.

Miroku just backed away and whimpered piteously.

"Nope, you're all wrong. Tomorrow is Halloween! And you're all invited over to my place for a party and some Trick-or-Treating!"

Four very confused faces stared back at her. Inuyasha was silently appointed spokesperson for them all as he asked, "Wench. What the hell is 'Halloween' and 'Trick-or-Treating'?" Sighing resignedly, Kagome explained.

"Halloween is celebrated once a year on the 31st of October. It was traditionally celebrated as the night when demons, witches, goblins, and ghosts walked the earth and humans would dress up as these same creatures so the demons and ghosts and such would not recognize them as humans and they would be safe. Also, since it was the night for tricks, treats, and evil; people would go door to door in their costumes and say "Trick or Treat!" It meant that if the owner of the house didn't give the person a treat, a nasty trick would be played on them."

"SoOoOo… What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Weren't you listening? I just told you!" huffed Kagome exasperatedly

"No, I wasn't. There were too many big words."

"Arrrggghhhhhhh!" Kagome growled, "Halloween is the night when demons, goblins, devils, witches, ghosts and the like go out in plain view for humans. It is on October 31st! Trick or Treating is when you dress up in a costume, go door-to-door, and ask for a handout of free candy and they give it to you after you say 'Trick-or-Treat!'"

"Wait, you get FREE candy?" inquired Shippo

"Yeeeeess…"

"You mean if I go up to someone's house, knock on the door and say 'Trick-or-Treat', they'll give me candy for FREE? I don't have to barter with them or anything?" asked Sango suspiciously.

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"So it's totally free, right? No catch? I won't have to pay a single yen?" wondered Miroku

"Yesss" Kagome responded. This was getting tiring. "Do you guys wanna come or not?" she asked, frustrated.

"Yes. Kagome, I just have one question though."

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. Ask away." The girl said with a smile.

"Just what is 'candy'?"

Kagome sweat drops and falls anime style.

"What did I say?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

Back at Kagome's House

Later that afternoon, the group sat in Kagome's living room deciding what they wanted to be that night. It had already been determined that Miroku was going in Kagome's aunt's old Easter bunny costume that she had left at their home some years ago on one of her visits. Kagome and Sango were going as twin geisha girls and Shippo was going as a miniature version of Inuyasha. The only one without a costume was Inuyasha.

"Say, Inuyasha, why don't you go as a vampire?" asked Kagome, "After all, you got the fangs for it."

"Yea," he said dropping his voice and hiding a smile behind his words, "then I can go up to any unsuspecting person," he snuck up behind Miroku who was talking to Sango "and BITE 'EM ON THE NECK! RAARRR!" Miroku jumped so high into the air that Kagome was scared he would go right through her bedroom floor.

"WHAT THE…! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha giggled like a naughty babe and continued his torment of the poor monk. "Come on down Miroku. Come, I vant to suck your blood!" Miroku scowled at the hanyou. "Mmmm. Miroku, your blood tastes gooood." teased Inuyasha, smiling and licking fruit punch from his lips.

Sango, Shippo and Kagome were rolling on the floor and laughing at Inuyasha's antics. Miroku, however, was indignant. "That wasn't very funny!" he said, putting on his "pouty face" and hoping to receive some pity from Sango. The pouting pervert had no such luck, however. Sango continued to roll on the floor, giggling and laughing; completely oblivious the pity party Miroku was working up.

Next, it was Shippo's turn to provide the entertainment, much to the amusement of Sango and Kagome. Seeing as the costume he had chosen was a miniature version of the silver-haired inu hanyou sitting in that same room, Shippo began his act by doing impressions of the half-breed. He began by striking a pose of the hanyou sitting in the Goshinboku. Using his fox magic, he made a smaller, kitsune-sized Goshinboku and made leaf take the form of Kagome and walk under the tree.

"Inuyasha! Come down, the villagers just gave us more offerings! I need help eating them!" called the Leaf Kagome

"Feh! Eat them yourself, wench!" called back Shippo

"Humph! Fine, be that way!" huffed the Leaf Kagome

"Feh. Stupid wench." muttered Shippo

"SIT!" yelled Leaf Kagome

Not having counted on the rosary he had formed out of leaves to actually work when his Leaf Kagome said 'Sit!' a surprised Shippo went plummeting into the ground just like his larger counterpart did when the real Kagome used the same lethal word against him.

Once again Kagome and Sango were on the floor laughing.

"Oh…hahaha! That sounded…hahahaha! Just like you, Inuyasha! Hahahaha!" giggled Kagome.

Even Inuyasha had to chuckle at the young kit's antics. He had been angry at first, but had to laugh at the youkai's miscalculation of the rosary he wore around his neck.

"Feh. Says you, wench." Inuyasha scoffed at the girl.

"SIT!" yelled the voices of the real Kagome and the Leaf Kagome, sending Inuyasha and Shippo crashing to the ground.

"C'mon, Miroku! You're next!" called Sango.

"I think I'll pass." said Miroku airily.

"Get your butt up there, Fluffy! Don't think you're done just because I tormented you earlier." moaned the disgruntled hanyou.

"You called, dear brother." said a cold voice from the doorway.

"Sesshomaru!" exclaimed a shocked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I figured I might as well follow you, seeing as Rin here, wanted to try this 'Trick-or-Treating' of yours. I assume 'candy' means 'sweets'?"

"Yeah," answered Kagome,"it does. But in order to get the sweets, you have to have a costume."

"And _you, _Sesshomaru, obviously don't have one." retorted Inuyasha.

"What would _your_ costume be, dear brother? Surely you have one." smirked Sesshomaru, ever ready with retorts when it came to his hanyou brother.

"Sure as Hell I do! You're looking' at a class-A vampire right here, bud! RAARRR!" growled Inuyasha, showing his fangs and doing his vampire impression.

"Dear God."

"Actually Sess, or should I say, 'Fluffy'? You don't really need a costume. You're already scary enough as it is." the hanyou told his older brother, waving his hand in the air as if brushing him off.

The arguing of the two brothers was cut short by another untimely arrival. At that moment, Koga, followed closely by Ginta, Hakaku, and Ayame, burst through the shoji doors that separated the chill in the air outside from the friends inside.

"Kagome! Kagome! Where are you, my love, my woman, my mate? I have come to take you away from that filthy mutt! Come, we shall live together forever together in happiness forever!"

Inuyasha throws Miroku at Koga's head

"FLYING BUNNY RABBIT ATTACK! YAAAAHHH!" yelled Inuyasha.

Ayame throws coffee table at Koga's head

"GYAH!" yelped Miroku as he made contact with Koga's head.

KLONK!

THUMP!

Miroku slumped against the floor as the coffee table made contact with his already aching head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WENCH!"

"You are such a DUMB-ASS, KOGA! A cheating dumb-ass! WAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh Ayame, please don't cry! I love you more than life itself! Don't cry."

"Jeez," muttered Inuyasha"he's got a one-track mind, doesn't he?"

"Yea." answered Kagome, "All he thinks about is women. He doesn't even know who he wants!"

'Yea, well, as long as he doesn't want you, I'm okay with that.' thought Inuyasha possessively.

"Hi Kagome!" said Ginta.

"Yes, hello Lady Kagome!" said Hakaku.

"Hi, guys! Did you come for some Trick-or-Treating too?"

"Uh…"

"Well, actually, we came because Koga said…"

Kagome just sighed. "What did he say, Ginta?"

"He said today would be the day we would rescue you from Inuyasha and you would then be free to take your place at his side as his mate." reiterated Ginta hurriedly.

"Ho boy." Kagome groaned.

"So, do you guys wanna come tonight? It'll be fun!"

"Ummm…"

"We have lots of food, don't worry." smiled Kagome at the unsure pair of hungry wolf youkai.

"Sure!" they replied in unison.

"What about you, Koga? Ayame?"

Unfortunately for Ayame, as soon as Koga heard Kagome mention his name, he dropped Ayame hard on the ground, leaving her stunned to ponder what had just happened.

"Of course, Kagome, my mate. Anything for you!"

"Koga, I REALLY wish you wouldn't call me your mate." commented Kagome in an uncomfortable tone.

"Yea, same goes for me." growled the ever-possessive Inuyasha.

"Shove it, mutt."

"KOGA, YOU TWO-TIMING CHEAT!" hollered an infuriated Ayame.

Throws kitchen chair at Koga's head

KLONG!

"DAMN YOU, WOMAN!" Koga howled.

Sigh "Do you guys wanna come or not?" asked Kagome, who was now getting quite frustrated with all her house guests.

"YES!" replied all the new-comers as one.

"Great, now all we got to do is find you all costumes in 4 hours. This should be a snap, right?"

Okay! There's the first chapter! Hope you liked it! I need some more randomness ideas though. That wasn't nearly as random as I would have liked it to be. No new chapter until I get at least 5 reviews!

TTYL!

Fox archer


End file.
